Victoria Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: Victoria is Harry's older sister and In her seventh year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy  same age  is maldey in love with her, but will harry and Selena Draco's little sister  muck everything up! Harry faces many fates, other than his sisters love life.


Dudley suddenly re-appeared in the room. Harry could hear the clunk of his trunk on the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at Mr Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's bulk, while sufficient to hid bong Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley.

'Ah, this is cousin, is it Harry?' said Mr Weasley, taking another brave stab at making conversation. At that moment Victoria, Harry's older sister walked into the room.

"Yep" She said popping the p at the end "that is little Duddykins" Victoria Laughed and while twiddling her fingers in front of Dudley's face. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. Dudley was still clutching his bottom as though afraid it might fall off. Mr Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned about Dudley's peculiar behaviour. Indeed, from the tone of his voice when he next spoke, Harry was quite sure that the Dursleys thought he was, except that Mr Weasley felt sympathy rather than fear.

'Having a good holiday Dudley?' he said kindly.

Dudley whimpered. Harry saw his hands tighten still harder over his massive backside.

'Hay, Dudley?' Victoria so kindly that is was almost sickening 'you do know, that you backside will fall off when it is good and ready, and there is nothing you can do about it' Harry snorted, and Ron bit back a howling laugh, as Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, all took three steps back and fell over the edge of the couch.

Fred and George can back into the room, carrying Harry and Victoria's school trunks. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley lying on the fall mumbling about be sore and hungry. Their faces cracked into identical, evil grins. After helping the Dursleys up Mr Weasley decided it was time to leave.

'Ah, right,' said Mr Weasley 'better get cracking, then.'

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.

'_Incendio!'_ Said Mr Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him. Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

'Off you go then, Fred,' said Mr Weasley.

'Coming,' said Fred. 'Oh no –hang on –'

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction – big, fat toffees in brightly coloured wrappers. Fred scrambled around; cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward and walked right into the fire, saying 'The Burrow!' Aunt Petunia gave a little gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

'Right then, George,' said Mr Weasley, 'you and Victoria's trunk, I will have to take Harry's when I leave' Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames, and turn it onto its end so that he hold it better. Then with a second whoosh, George had cried, 'The Burrow!' and vanished too.

'Ron, you next,' said Mr Weasley.

'See you,' said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted 'The Burrow!' and disappeared.

Now only Harry, Victoria and Mr Weasley remained.

'Well, come on Harry I want you going before me, so I know you make it' Victoria pushed Harry towards the fire place.

'Well... Bye then' Harry said to the Dursleys. The Dursleys just stared at Harry, saying nothing at all; Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the fire place. Just as Harry reached for the floo powder, Mr Weasley put out his hand and stopped harry from leaving.

'Harry said goodbye to you' he said. 'Didn't you hear him?'

"It doesn't matter,' Harry muttered to Mr Weasley, while looking straight at his sister for support 'Honestly, I don't care' Mr Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's arm.

'You aren't going to see your nephew 'till next summer,' he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. 'Surely you're going to say goodbye?' Victoria laughed, and Mr Weasley looked at her with shocked horror.

'Mr, Weasley in case you have forgotten I turned 17 three days ago, so Harry and I are moving into the Potter estate, which is ours now that I am 17' Harry, looked over at Victoria shocked, this was the first he had heard about leaving the Dursleys for good.

'Well, that is something, we best get going than' Mr Weasley turned Harry around and sent him back into the fire place. Once again Harry reached for the floo powder, this time to be stopped by Dudley who was gagging. Harry and Victoria wheeled around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and spluttering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing protruding from his mouth. One bewildered second later, Harry realised that the foot-long, purple thing was Dudley's tongue – and that a brightly coloured toffee-wrapper lay on the floor before him.

Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue and attempted to it out of his mouth; unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and spluttered worse than ever , trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.

'Not to worry, I can sort him out!' he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr Weasley. Victoria Pushed Harry into the fire one last time and Harry could hardly wait to get out. With a simple 'The Burrow!' Harry was gone and soon followed by Victoria. 


End file.
